1. Field
Embodiments of the invention are directed towards a personal pillow particularly suited for use on a transportation vehicle. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to a compact, foldable head support apparatus for use on an airplane, train, bus, or other vehicle.
2. Related Art
There exists a need for more comfortable resting and sleeping positions while sitting in a vehicle, such as in airline, train, or bus seats. Typically, these seats provide little to no support for patrons attempting to sleep in them. These seats will include a seat back, a seat bottom, a seat headrest, and at least one armrest. Various devices and cushions have attempted to solve this problem, but with limited results.
Most personal cushions include several problems. First, these personal cushions rely on the user to lean against an existing part of the vehicle, such as a seat headrest, a wall of the vehicle, or a back side of the seat in front of them. None of these existing locations is at a comfortable position and angle for sleeping. Second, these personal cushions are not customizable. Every person enjoys sleeping at a different angle or position, and the desired angle can change during a single flight. Third, many of these personal cushions are inconvenient for neighboring passengers. Fourth, many of these personal cushions are difficult to carry onto and off of the vehicle, due to a bulky nature. Finally, many of these personal cushions are difficult to set up and employ.